Dark Daughter
by PrinceOfDorkness
Summary: Set 2 years before the series, this will follow the eldest Redbird daughter, (adopted from Zoey's mother,) on her journey and Change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hey my cousin wrote this and im uploading it for her. I Hope you all enjoy it.**

My knuckles were white as my hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Anger and grief pressed down on me as I drove away from the house. How could my birth mother not want to know me? She created me and she had screamed at me before slamming the door in my face. I just didn't understand. My curly red hair was sticking to my cheeks as tears rolled down them. I took a shuddering breath that turned into a racking cough as I tried to concentrate on my gps that was leading me to the only other family I knew of from the adoption records. I hoped with all my heart they would want something to do with me.

I turned down a packed dirt road following it all the way down to a stone house with large windows shaded by two large oak trees. The sight of the two expansive lavender fields made me smile, my grandmother had a lavender farm. I parked the car and took a deep breath before climbing out of my beat up pickup grabbing the file. I stared at the house for a moment before climbing up the wooden steps towards the door. I hesitated with my hand in the air to knock, what if she rejected me like her daughter? Before I could question it anymore I knocked on the door quickly and stepped back to wait. When the door opened i was taken aback by the woman before me. Long silver hair hung around her shoulders, her wrinkled face was warm and welcoming. Russet skin that differed from mine tremendously, but what we did have in common were our eyes, deep brown. She smiled at me gently and I smiled back.

"Can I help you dear?" Her voice wrapped around me like a comforting blanket.

"I think I'm your granddaughter." I blurted out. Damn my word vomit. Her eyes widened in shock as her hand flew to her chest.

"You-you're- oh my goodness!" She pulled me into her arms with tears in her eyes. "oh u-we-tsi-ge-ya, I prayed for the day you would come home."

I didn't know what that word she said was but it felt right in my heart. I hugged her tightly and let the tears run freely down my cheeks.

"Come in, come in!" She pulled me into the house and we settled on the couch and she stared at me for a few moments. "Oh my darling you are radiant. You took after your father with this beautiful hair."

"I tried to find him, but I couldn't." She held my hands in hers as she spoke again.

"Have you spoken to your mother?" Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about what Linda had done when I went to her house. "Oh my. I see. I will not defend her u-we-tsi-ge-ya, but I will tell you that your mother has strayed far from the woman she used to be. When she gave you up she was heartbroken over it, but I'm afraid that the man she has married has her under his thumb. She won't listen to anyone. I will tell you that you have three younger siblings."

I grinned when she said that, I'd always been an only child, knowing I had siblings made my heart swell with joy.

"I hope I can meet them one day, but with the way Linda acted I don't know that I will."

"Only time will tell my darling." She patted my hand as another cough overcame me. "Are you all right?"

"Yes just a cold. My name is Georgia by the way!"

"You can just call me Grandma. My name is Sylvia Redbird though." I smile.

"Redbird, I like that."

"I was just getting ready to go into Tulsa to do some shopping. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes!" I shrieked throwing my arms around her. She laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I was planning to pick up my Zoeybird on the way, but I want some time to get to know you."

"Zoeybird?" I question standing as she did.

"Your youngest sister Zoey. I love all my grandchildren, but I will say that I am closest to her than any of them. Yet we shall see as now I have another grandchild present. You must know Georgia, there is not a day that goes by that I don't think of you. I love you my u-we-tsi-ge-ya."

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'daughter' in the language of our people. The Cherokee." I smiled as we exited her house to get in her car. The entire way there we talked about everything and anything. We both wanted to know everything about the other.

When we got to Tulsa she parked the car at a place she called Utica Square. We laughed and shopped for a few hours before I pulled her into Starbucks for coffee. We ordered and then sat down at one of the outside tables. She pulled a book out of one of her shopping bags and passed it to me with a smile.

"I thought you might want to know more about your ancestral culture." I looked down at the book in my hands and grinned, 'Cherokee Culture and Mythology'.

"Oh thank you Grandma! I can't wait to read it!" I smiled up at her brightly, but it slipped from my face as a racking cough over took me. I grabbed my chest as I coughed my head off trying to catch me breath.

"Georgia are yo-" Grandma had moved to stand beside me when a voice cut her off.

"Georgia Baker! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" He lifted a finger to point at me and pain exploded across my forehead. I shrieked closing my eyes tightly as I gripped my head crying as Grandma held me close.

"Shhh my u-we-tsi-ge-ya. All will be well. We must get you to the House of Night." I sobbed in her arms as she whispered encouraging words in my ear. "Georgia, the sooner we get you to the House of Night the better it will be for you dear. I know you're scared, but it will all be okay."

"Grandma I-I just found you! Now I have to leave! What about my parents?" I cried looking up at her and her eyes traveled to my forehead.

"I will always be with you. I will love you regardless. I will come visit you, you will not be alone."

I nod slowly sniffling as she pulls me to my feet. I keep my eyes down as she leads me to the car, avoiding the prying eyes of the people standing around me. I knew they would be staring at me with disgust and hatred. She eases me into her car and I pull my knees up to my chest. I stare out the windshield as she drives, my eyes widening as we come up to the House of Night. It looked like a castle straight out of Dracula. It was incredible, and intimidating. I sniffled again as Grandma pulled up to the gate. I watch as a Vampyre walks towards the car. He leans down to the window as grandma rolls it down.

"May I help you?"

"My granddaughter has just been Marked." He looked over to me, sympathy spread over his features when he saw my red eyes and gross snotty nose.

"Welcome Fledgling. The Goddess has chosen you as one of her children. Rejoice child. I shall open the gate and alert the High Priestess." He said and Grandma rolled up the window as he went to open the gate. I took a deep breath as we pulled through the gate and towards my new life.

I stood next to Grandma in the parking lot waiting for whoever this High Priestess person was. I reached out for Grandma's hand and she held it in both of hers.

"It will be okay u-we-tsi-ge-ya." She whispered rubbing my hand with her thumb. I looked up as a tall woman swept into the parking lot a smile on her face. Her auburn hair waved past her shoulders. The green dress she wore brushed the ground as she walked towards us. Her smile, which was brighter than the sun, was reflected in her moss green eyes as she held her hand out to me.

"Merry Meet, I am Neferet. High Priestess of this House of Night." Her voice was incredible it washed over me wonderfully as I stared at her tattoos. The filled in sapphire crescent moon in the middle of her forehead was accompanied by a series of swirls that framed her eyes and made her high cheek bones look even higher. She was exquisite. "What is your name?"

"Uh, Georgia Baker." I stuttered holding out my hand. She gripped my forearm which was weird, but it felt right.

"Welcome Georgia. It brings me great joy that our Goddess as welcomed you into her fold."

"Um thanks." I wasn't really sure what to say so I looked to Grandma.

"I am her grandmother. Sylvia Redbird." She released my hand holding hers out to Neferet. She gripped Grandma's forearm like she did mine and Grandma smiled brightly.

"Merry Meet Sylvia Redbird." She looks back to me with a smile. "Georgia first of all, upon entering the House of Night you are officially emancipated. You may change your name to whatever you would like."

I glanced over at Grandma and smiled. I know that I haven't been her family long, but I feel more accepted and loved here than with the people who raised me.

"Georgia Redbird." I said with a grin to Neferet. She smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Well then Georgia Redbird, say your goodbyes to your Grandmother. We must get you settled and ready to begin classes. It's only 5pm so classes don't start for another 3 hours." I sighed and turned to grandma. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Be strong u-we-tsi-ge-ya. I wrote my phone number in the book I gave you. I will get you a bed set and some things until your parents can bring you things from home. I love you."

"I will grandma. Thank you." I hesitated for a moment and whispered, "I love you Grandma."

She released me and kissed me on my forehead right on top of my Mark making a chill run through me. She turned and climbed in her car waving to me as she drove away. I turned to Neferet clutching my purse and book to my chest.

"Come Georgia I will give you a tour of the grounds my dear." She waited for me to walk towards her and lead me towards the center of the grounds. The dwindling sunlight made my skin itch as we trudged down the sidewalk. "This is Nyx's temple. This is where we have all of our rituals and worship our Goddess. It's open at all hours."

I looked at the temple and it was beautiful, there was a statue of the Goddess in front of the building and I felt at peace.

 _Welcome home my daughter._ A sweet beautiful voice drifted through my mind and I inhaled sharply. Neferet looked at me and smiled.

"It's breathtaking isn't it?"

"It is." I whispered. A smile found it's way to my face when I realized that my Goddess had spoken to me. A newly marked fledgling and she spoke to me. I was grinning the entire time she was leading me around the campus. We finally arrived at the dorms and she opened the door leading me inside.

"You do not have a roommate right now so I will lead you to your room. I took the liberty of having some bedding and a few things brought until you can get your own." I nodded as I followed her to my new room. I stepped inside after her and sat down on the navy blue down comforter that was on the double bed that was pushed against the wall. "Your class schedule is on the desk, and there are class uniforms in the dresser along with some shoes in the closet. I've asked another fledgling to come by to show you to your classes."

"What fledgling?"

"Her name is Aphrodite. She will become a 4th former in a few months. Everything is explained in the fledgling handbook that is on your desk." I nodded. "You will also have a mentor while you are here, your mentor is Professor Lenobia. She teaches equestrian studies."

I grinned widely when she said that. I absolutely adored horses, I grew up raising and riding horses. I loved animals.

"I love horses. I've been around them my entire life."

"Excellent! Well then I believe it will be an excellent fit. Your mentor will be available to answer any questions and will guide you through the changes that await you. I will leave you to get ready for classes. I wish you the best here Georgia. Blessed Be."

She left the room with a swish of her dress closing the door behind her. I fell back on my bed with a huff and stared at the ceiling wondering what this new life would bring me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this Aphrodite girl annoyed the hell out of me. She was a spoiled bitch who thought she was all that and a bag of chips. I rolled my eyes as she twitched along leading me towards the stables for my last class of the night, Equestrian studies. I watched her walk and scrunched up my nose. If she moves her hips any harder she's going to break a hip.

"I don't know why they make us take this class. It's so gross." I scoffed at her comment and she narrowed her eyes at me. "What?"

"Horses aren't gross Aphrodite. They're incredible creatures, who are incredibly smart and loyal." She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Whatever. Mucking a stall is a total waste of a manicure." She snapped and I shot a glare at the back of her head. I couldn't wait to meet Professor Lenobia and start working with the horses. I thought back to when I called my mom before classes had started. She'd been out in the stables and she had scared the horses when she shrieked at the news of my Marking. She and my dad were coming to the next parent visitation. I couldn't wait for them to meet grandma too.

I smiled widely at the sight of the field house that held the stables. I started to walk a little faster passing Aphrodite who huffed at me making me roll my eyes. I inhaled deeply as I walked into the stables a smile spreading across my face at the familiar smell. It smelled like home to me. A vampyre with nearly white hair came galloping into the stables on the back of a gorgeous mare. The two girls next to me gasped and I glanced over at them with a raised eyebrow. The pair were complete opposites in the look department. One looked like an African princess with cappuccino colored skin, dark thick hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. Her companion was a fair skinned, blonde haired, blue eyed bombshell.

"You two okay?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"We literally cannot with Lenobia,"

"Just please with the dramatic entrance."

"The new kids get it." I giggled at them before smiling brightly. They smiled back at me and moved closer to me.

"I'm Shaunee, this is Erin. Everyone calls us the Twins. We're literally the same in every way." Shaunee said with a grin.

"We even have the same shoe size." Erin added on.

"We're Soul sisters."

"I can see that." I said through my laughter.

"Georgia." I looked up at Professor Lenobia and smiled.

"Hi!" I walked up to her and held out my hand. She gripped my forearm with a small smile.

"I'm your mentor Lenobia."

"I was so excited to find out you were my mentor. I grew up around horses. I absolutely love them."

"I'm glad to hear it." She stepped back and began to address the class. "All right fledglings you know what to do. Muck out your stalls. Shaunee, Erin. Georgia will be in the stall between you two, show her where to find everything she'll need."

With that Lenobia led her mare away and left us to it. While the Twins grumbled about having to stand in horse poop. They led me to the utility room to get our equipment and then led me to our stalls. I get straight to work smiling as I listen to the twins complaining in the stalls on either side of me. I finish and take my wheelbarrow to dump it before filling it with fresh hay. I spread the hay out on the floor of the stall and stepped out sitting down on a hay bale outside the stall having finished before anyone else.

"Georgia." I looked up at Lenobia who was examining my stall. "Good job. Come with me."

I followed her through the stables to the pen outside and smiled at the horses milling about. I looked over at her and she smiled.

"Who speaks to you?" She asked and I looked out over the crowd of horses searching through each of them before my eyes found her. I smiled looking at the beautiful palomino mare. Her tan coat paired with her white mane and tail made for a stunning combination.

"Her." I said pointing her out.

"That is Athena. I think you two will make a good pair." She said and stepped into the paddock to lead Athena out. She handed the lead over to me and I grinned petting Athena's neck .

"Hello beautiful girl." I whispered to her. "Let's go get you brushed."

I led her back to my stall and she stepped right up to the feeder and began munching.

"The brushes are down in the tack room. Far end of the stable on the right." Lenobia said and disappeared. I ran to retrieve a brush and returned to brush Athena. I hummed to myself as I groomed her loosing all track of time until the twins appeared in my stall.

"Class is over Georgie."

"Let's go cowgirl." I rolled my eyes and kissed Athena on the nose before returning the brush to the tack room. The Twins were waiting for me at the door of the stables and I hurried to them so we could go eat dinner. The babbled on about the shoe sale at Saks until a grey blob leaped at them making Erin shriek.

"Beezlebub! You have to be careful baby!" She cooed at the fluffy cat in her arms

"Oh baby! You could have fallen." Shaunee scolded at him. I peaked over Erin's shoulder at Beezlebub and smiled.

"Well hi there handsome." I said scratching behind his ears. "We're allowed to have cats?"

"Well yea. They're closely associated with Nyx."

"And we don't choose our cats-"

"They choose us."

I nodded my head and smiled at them.

"Well hopefully I'll find a cat someday. Now let's go!" I said with a grin and dash ahead of them towards the dining hall. They yell at me laughing as they run after me. I look up at the night sky and laugh with joy. I've found my place in the world.

Once they catch up with me they inform me that there is a full moon ritual at 4am. I followed them to the ritual in the temple with excitement bubbling inside of me. After one of the professors drew a pentagram on my forehead I followed the Twins into the circle bouncing with excitement.

"Georgie chill!" Shaunee muttered jabbing her elbow into my side.

"Yeah cowgirl take a pill." Erin whispered. I took a breath and turned to the circle. Four vamps stood at different spots around the circle. Soft music floated through the air as Neferet danced gracefully into the room. A male vamp standing by a table in the circle started speaking.

 _She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies. And all that's best of dark and bright._

I was in awe as I watched her move around the circle. Her deep purple dress swirled around her, skin glowing in the light of the candles around the room.

 _Meet her aspect and her eyes, thus mellowed to that tender light. Which heaven to gaudy days denies. She walks in beauty, like the night._

When she reached the center of the circle she smiled brightly.

"Merry meet and blessed be!"

"Blessed Be" Everyone resounded with joy.

"Tonight we gather to rejoice in the night our Goddess has given us. We are her children and we cast this circle to express our love and affection for her."

She picks a lighter up from the table and moves towards the vampyre holding a yellow candle.

"It fills us and breathes life into us. I call air to our circle."

She moved towards the next vamp who held a red candle.

"It warms and succors us. I call fire to this circle."

I felt a stirring in my soul as she moved to the next element.

"It soothes and washes us. I call water to this circle."

As soon as she lit the candle I gasped. I could smell salty sea water and feel water washing over my skin. I was so overwhelmed by what I was feeling I missed the rest of the circle, when Neferet released water I felt the element swirl around me playfully before rushing off to the west. Was that normal? Why didn't I feel it with the other elements? I jumped when Neferet shouted.

"Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet again."

The circle broke and I stepped away from the twins.

"Where are you going?"

"We're hungry Cowgirl."

"Ill just be a second. I have to ask Neferet something."

"All right-"

"-but hurry."

I hurried towards Neferet who was speaking with Dragon Lankford.

"Pardon me, um Neferet can I talk to you?"

"But of course Georgia. Excuse me Dragon." She stepped towards me with a smile. "What is troubling you Georgia?"

"Um, is it normal to feel things when an element is called to a circle?" I asked quietly twirling my hair around my finger nervously. Her eyes widened and she smiled wider.

"What did you feel Georgia?"

"Well when you called water to the circle I smelled the ocean, I could feel the sea spray on my face. It-it was incredible." Her hand threw to her chest as she gasped.

"Oh glory to Nyx! Georgia I believe our Goddess has blessed you with an affinity for water!"

"Are you serious?" My eyes are wide in shock.

"Completely. I want you to try something. Call water to you."

I took a deep breath, my hands shook as I looked up at Neferet. She smiled at me encouragingly.

"Water, come to me. Please?"

I felt the element wash over me as a gentle spring rain. I could smell the rain and a smile spread across my face. Neferet clapped triumphantly making everyone look at her with curiosity.

"Our Georgia has been given a tremendous gift! Nyx has blessed her with an affinity for water!"

Everyone cheered as Neferet wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Thank your element and release it Georgia."

"Thank you water, I release you." I felt my element wrap around me lovingly before rushing off to the west.

Shaunee and Erin rushed up towards me huge smiles on their faces. They smooshed me in a twin sandwich squealing in my ears.

"This is amazing-"

"-Nyx blessed you!"

I laughed wrapping my arms around them and squealed with them.

"Congratulations Georgia." I looked up at a smiling Lenobia.

"Thank you Lenobia."

"It is a tremendous thing to be blessed by our Goddess." I nodded and she bowed her head slightly before leaving the temple.

"All this excitement-"

"-Makes us hungry."

"Lets go eat then." I told the twins with a smile. They looped their arms through mine dragging me out of the temple. As we exit the temple I look up at the night sky. With a smile I sent a silent prayer up to Nyx.

 _Thank you Nyx. Thank you for blessing me. I don't understand why, but I will follow your path._

I felt a warmth swell up in my heart and I knew it was my Goddess affirming her love for me. I gasped as her voice floated through my mind.

 _My daughter, there is more to come. I have gifted you in more ways then one._

I opened my mouth to tell the twins, but something in my gut told me to keep my mouth shut. I glanced around and saw Neferet walking down the walkway towards us. A dark feeling settled in my heart and I knew Nyx was telling me something, Neferet was not what she seemed. I plastered a smile on my face as we passed her letting it slip away once she passed us. What did it mean?

When we got into the dining hall I grabbed a tray following Shaunee and Erin, tuning out their Twin babble I got my food while my mind raced. Why was Nyx warning me about Neferet?

I was so focused on my thoughts that the voice in my head nearly made me scream.

 _Wonder what has Cowgirl so zoned out?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts by a warm voice that was smooth as chocolate floating through my head. My eyes snapped up to find Shaunee looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You all right Cowgirl?" She asked and I gasped when I realized the voice I heard was Shaunee's.

"Uh yeah, I-uh I'm fine. Let's go eat. I'm starving." I fumbled out and moved towards an empty table. They followed me closely sitting down across from me with confused looks on their faces.

"Cowgirl, you sure you're okay?" Erin asked softly her blue eyes glistening with concern. I focused closely on her. What is she thinking? What is she thinking? It was my mantra as I focused on her.

 _She doesn't look okay. What in Nyx's name is going on with her?_

I grinned broadly at them and they shared a look.

"Cowgirl, what on earth-"

"-is going on with you girl?"

"Nothing-" My heart fluttered and I knew I could tell them, but I wanted to be sure no one would hear us. "Is there somewhere we can talk, like privately where no one can hear us?"

They looked at me nervously.

"Why?" Erin said her eyebrows scrunched together.

"I can't tell you here." I said and the warmth in my chest told me I was right.

"Why not?" Shaunee snapped crossing her arms and I just smiled gently.

"It's a secret." I glanced around and leaned forward to whisper to them. "A Goddess secret."

Their eyes widened and they nodded quickly.

"We love gossip-"

"-and this is the best kind of juicy gossip."

"You know you can't tell anyone right?"

"Oh Cowgirl we know that-"

"-but it'll be a great thing to gossip about later. "

"When it's not a secret anymore." They shared a twin like grin. We made small talk as we ate our lunch. I could see them wriggling with excitement and I laughed at them making them scowl at me. When we finish they drag me out of the dining hall and towards the other side of the school. They are twin babbling to each other as they drag me by the wrists towards a large oak tree by the wall of the school. They turned around staring at me expectantly. I took a big breath before grinning.

"I think the goddess gave me another gift." Their wide eyes said it all as their mouths fell open.

"Are you fucking-"

"-serious right now!" I grinned widely and nodded.

"Well what is it!" Erin shrieked throwing her hands up in the air with excitement.

"I think I can read minds." They stared at me in silence with skeptical looks on their faces.

"Are you serious right now?" Shaunee said crossing her arms with raised eyebrows.

"Completely."

"Prove it. What am I thinking right now?" Erin said with her hands on her hips. I focused on her willing her mind to open to me and grinned when her sweet voice floated through my head.

 _Shaunee likes to sleep in the nude._

"Shaunee likes to sleep in the nude." I said grinning and her eyes widened while Shaunee looked at her in horror.

"That's what you decided to say to the mind reader?" She muttered and I laughed at the murderous look on her face.

"Can we focus on the fact that Nyx gave her another gift?" Erin said throwing her arm out towards me in exasperation.

"For right now yes, but we will come back to this subject."

"So how does it work? Like do you hear us all the time or what?"

"From what I've figured out I think I have to focus on the person I'm trying to read. The first time it happened I wasn't really focused on anyone and I heard Shaunee. So I think this I've still got some figuring out to do."

"Well we could help!" Erin said happily.

"Yeah we could test it."

"Okay um first I want to see if you guys can reach out to me and make me hear you." They nodded and I closed my eyes focusing on anything but the twins. I shrieked when their voices ran through my head loudly.

 _COWGIRL!_

"You don't have to shout!" I said quickly.

"It worked!" They said clapping their hands.

"Maybe that's why I heard Shaunee the first time. She was focused on me. So it must work both ways, if you guys focus on me I will hear you and vice versa."

"So if we can talk to you can you talk to us?" Shaunee asked tilting her head slightly.

"Um I haven't thought of that. We can try it." I said nodding. I took a breath before closing my eyes. I pictured Shaunee and Erin in my mind, focusing on them I imagined having a conversation. I focused on my words flowing from my mind to theirs and pushed with my mind.

 _Hello?_ I heard their gasp and open my eyes letting out a triumphant cheer. They screamed rushing towards me smooshing me in between them cheering. I felt tears of joy in my eyes as I turn my face towards the sky I felt love swirl around me from the goddess and my friends sighed happily as our goddess wrapped us in her affection. I knew no matter what she would always lead us down the right path. She had a plan for us.

"Our goddess has a plan for us." I whispered and the warmth in my heart told me I was right.

"For us?"

"Don't you mean you?"

"No. Us. And others who will join us on the way." I whispered and they grinned at me before stepping away from me. "I need a few minutes guys. Meet you back at the dorm?"

"We'll wait downstairs in the common area." Erin said smiling and they disappeared in the night towards the dorms. I looked up at the tree before me and hooked my fingers on the wall climbing up the wall perching myself on top of it looking up at the moon. I sat under the moonlight in silence listening to the sounds of the night. I heard quiet footsteps and looked up to see a beautiful black girl walking towards me down the wall. Half her hair was orange and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who are you?" She said crossing her arms.

"I'm Georgia." I said with a small smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kramisha." She sat down next to me sitting indian style on the wall.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same white girl." I laughed making a small smile spread across her lips.

"True. I guess I was just waiting around for a pretty girl." I said quietly and my cheeks turned beat red and I looked anywhere but at Kramisha. I can't believe I just said that. I don't even know if she's into girls what the hell is wrong with me. She laughed out loud and I felt my cheeks flush even more.

"All right white girl you got some game there baby doll." I glanced up at her and her brown eyes were shining brightly with amusement. She stood up offering me her hand with a smile. "Come on white girl let's go for a walk. See if you got anymore smooth moves."

I giggled and took her hand. Our skin was like day and night next to one another, but it just looked right. Warmth flowed through me as I walked down the wall with Kramisha with a smile on my face. This was just the beginning of the rest of my life, and it was going to be amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

I was laying on my back my head hanging off my bed watching Kramisha argue with the Twins about which Sak's sale was better. I was watching them with a smile on my face when I felt the now familiar pressure of one of the Twins pushing their thoughts into my brain.

 _You like her don't you Cowgirl?_ My eyes flitted to Erin as she glanced at me with a knowing smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at her before replying.

 _What on earth makes you think that?_

 _You have that stupid puppy love look on your face._

 _I do not._

 _Georgia and Kramisha sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G . First comes love-_

 _I swear to the Goddess Erin I will call water to fucking douse you._

She was holding back giggles while I sent her angry glares. It was early Saturday morning we had just finished class and I was waiting for the sun to come up to call Grandma Redbird. I sat up and flopped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"White girl where you goin?" Kramisha said turning around to look at me. I smiled at the name, that's all she'd been calling me since we met two weeks ago.

"To get something to eat. You wanna come?" I said with a smile. "I'm covering my Mark and heading for the IHOP uptown."

Grandma had brought my truck and the things she bought me a few days ago before taking a taxi home. Kramisha grinned.

"You mean I can eat something besides all the health shit they've got here? I am so in. Let me go change clothes and I be right back." She stood up and walked towards me the Twins watching her every move like a hawk. She glanced at them before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "You taking me on a date white girl?"

My cheeks flushed and she was gone before I could say anything and a giddy smile overtook my face. The Twins were giggling like a couple of school girls.

"What?" I snapped sure my face was as red as a lobster.

"You liiiiiikkkeeee heeerrrr-"

"-Cowgirl wants to ride into the sunset-"

"-with Kramisha!"

 _Water come to me._ I felt the element rush around me excitedly, spring mist brushing across my skin. _Soak the Twins._

The twins shrieked as the element soaked them to the bone. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice Kramisha come back into the room until she grabbed my arm.

I screamed. Loudly. Like a little girl met with a giant spider.

Kramisha laughed loudly as I trying to keep my heart from beating out of my chest. The Twins were still shrieking over their now ruined hair while Kramisha used me to hold herself up. My cheeks were even redder than before as I watched Kramisha laughing with joy. Once she calmed down she looked up at me with a smile.

"You're cute when you blush White Girl." My heart fluttered and my cheeks got hotter.

"I-uh-I'm gonna go cover my Mark." I stuttered quickly before rushing into the bathroom. I heard Kramisha chuckling behind me as I closed the door.

 _Ride that pony cowgirl!_ Shaunee's voice poured through my mind and I huffed.

"Get her water." I giggled when I heard Shaunee scream again, followed by Kramisha's laughter.

 _Thanks Water, Go play now!_ Water washed over me joyfully and disappeared.

"GEORGIA I SWEAR TO GODDESS!" I quickly covered my mark and rushed into my room. I grabbed my purse and then Kramisha's arm dragging her towards the door.

"Bye guys! We'll see you later!" I yelled darting out the door and running down the hall with Kramisha stumbling along with me laughing. She shook her arm from my grip before grabbing my hand and squeezing it. My pulse raced as she smiled at me brightly as the twins screamed behind us.

"Come on White Girl! Let's go! They're on a warpath after that!" She said with a huge grin. We ran out the front door of the dorm our laughter filling the quiet night around us. Goddess thank you for Marking such an amazing girl, she's incredible. I sent up the quiet thanks as I watched Kramisha under the moonlight. The gentle light of the moon danced on her toffee skin making her glow, her eyes sparkled with mischief as we darted across campus like a couple of bandits in the night. This night was perfect.

Kramisha sat next to me in the middle of the bench seat in my truck fiddling with the radio as I drove through the early morning traffic of Tulsa. She hummed along to the song on the radio making me smile.

"So White Girl is this a date or what?" She asked cheerily. I bit my lip nervously.

"If you want it to be." I said glancing over at her. A small smile hung on her plump lips and her hand slid onto my knee.

"Then I guess its a date Doll Face." I grinned as she squeezed my knee softly.

"You know when we first met I beat myself up for flirting because I had no clue if you even liked girls."

"Girl I like pretty people. And you White Girl, are pretty people." She said lightly and I smiled.

"So that's why you like me? Because I'm pretty people?" I asked snarkily and she smacked my leg.

"Girl you know there's more to it than that."

"Like what?" I asked biting my lip.

"That." She said and I felt her hand on my face. Her fingers brushed my lip and my lips parted. "You bite your lip when you're nervous, and you play with your hair when you're thinking. You blush, like all the time. I like that."

"You're awfully observant." I muttered as I parked the car in the IHOP parking lot. I took my hands from the steering wheel and looked over at her quietly.

"I am. I also know that you are incredibly gifted. There's more to you than meets the eye White Girl." Hey brown eyes were watching me closely as I took in her words.

"I notice things about you too. You bite the end of your pencil when you're writing. Your eyes light up when you laugh, you actually like my stupid pick up lines. You love to argue with the Twins about shoes. You get lost in the music you listen to when you read your classic lit for Lit class."

"You do notice things." She said softly leaning closer to me and my heart leapt into my throat. "Have you noticed something else?"

"What?"

"How much I like..." She leaned in and pressed her lips to my ear. "to eat pancakes?"

She laughed loudly before bailing out of the truck and racing across the parking lot towards the restaurant leaving me grinning like an idiot in the drivers seat. She was absolutely amazing. I grabbed my purse and ran to join her at the door. She laughed as I jogged up and slapped her on the arm.

Kramisha took my hand leading my inside. The hostess placed us in a booth leaving us with our menus. I watched her closely as she rested her chin on her hand and flipped through the menu. Her hair was curling around her face beautifully and I couldn't help but stare at her. She glanced up at me and the side of her mouth tilted up in a smirk.

"Like what you see White Girl?" She said slowly making me squirm under her gaze.

"Of course I do, you're beautiful." I said a blush rising in my cheeks. She smiled brightly.

"You aren't to bad on the eyes either Doll Face." I smiled and looked down at the menu to see what I wanted to eat.

Finally deciding on a stack of chocolate chip pancakes I sit the menu to the side and pull out my phone to see what time it was. 4:45 am. Another hour and I could call Grandma. The waitress arrives to take our orders and deliver our drinks.

"Who you waiting to call? I heard you and the Tweebs talking about it." She said closing her menu and taking a sip of her lemonade.

"My Grandma. I'm adopted and I came to Oklahoma to find my birth family. My mom didn't want anything to do with me, she slammed the door in my face. Then I found Grandma Redbird. She welcomed me with open arms. I call her a few times a week."

She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"What's she like?"

"Amazing. She owns a lavender farm." I gushed and her smile brightened. "She talks to me about anything and everything. She updates me on my siblings, they don't know I exist but anyway, she gave me the lavender plant I have in my room."

"I noticed that and I wondered what it was."

"I could see if she could bring one for you when she comes for family visit next week."

She looked up at me her brown eyes glistening.

"You think she'd do that?" I nod enthusiastically as I brush my hair out of my face.

"I know she would! She loves kids."

"We're not really kids White Girl." She said with a smirk that made me squirm in my seat.

"Tell that to my Grandma." I whispered.

"I think I will." She said grinning as she leaned her arms on the table. The waitress arrived with our food. I drown my pancakes in syrup and dig in a low moan escaping my mouth as the chocolate and syrup dance across my tongue. I look up and Kramisha is staring at me with a sultry look on her face that set my whole body on fire. "Keep that up White Girl and I may have to come over their and see what all the hub bub is over those pancakes."

My cheeks flushed and I looked down at my plate in embarrassment. I tried to remain silent but I guess I slipped up because without me noticing Kramisha got up and slid into my side of the booth pressing up against my side. I jumped and looked over at her. She had an expectant look on her face as she placed her hand on my knee. I picked up my fork and offered it to her shyly. Kramisha leaned over her eyes never leaving mine and closed her lips over the fork. As she took her bite of pancake a soft moan left her lips and I shivered.

"You're right White Girl those are some damn good pancakes." She smirked at me as she moved back to her side of the booth.

"You like to tease people don't you Kramisha?"

"That I do White Girl." Her laughter filled my ears making me feel warm and fuzzy. We finished eating in silence, only stealing the occasional glance at one another. Once we paid she pulled me from the booth and out into the parking lot. She wrapped her arms around my arm and pulled me closer to her. I leaned my head over onto her shoulder as we walked to the truck. She sighed contentedly and a smile found its way to my face. When we get to the truck we climb in and she slides to the middle pressing against my side with her hand on my thigh.

We're quiet on the way back to the school nothing but our breathing and the radio in the background. I reached down and laced my fingers with hers. She squeezed my hand lightly and turned her head to lean in and press her lips against my cheek. I was on cloud nine all the way back to school. When we arrived Neferet was in the parking lot waiting for us arms crossed. We looked at one another with identical grimaces on our faces. I gulped as we climbed out of the truck and walked towards her.

"Girls."

"Neferet." We said softly.

"Georgia I know you haven't been here long, but Kramisha you know you have to let a Vampyre know if you are leaving campus. You know it's dangerous."

"I know. We only went to IHOP and back Neferet." Kramisha said stepping closer to me. Neferet noted this and smiled knowingly.

"Next time let someone know you're going out." She said gently and disappeared. I stared after her the dark feeling lingering in my gut yet again. I sighed lightly and turned to Kramisha.

"Don't worry about her White Girl. Let's finish our date. It's almost sunrise." She said smiling. I took her hand and we walked across the grounds. We headed for the east wall just enjoying one another's company. We climbed the wall and sat with our sides pressed together to watch the Sunrise. I laid my head over on her shoulder and she tangled out fingers together as we watched the sun make it's way over the horizon. I yawned and she squeezed my hand. "All right White Girl lets get back to the dorm."

We climbed down the wall and walked hand in hand to the dorm. Just before we reached the dorm she pulled me to a stop.

"White Girl can I kiss you?" Kramisha's words had thrown me for a loop, I couldn't make my mouth form words so I just nodded slowly. She stepped towards me and placed her cool hands on either side of my face. I closed my eyes as she leaned in. Her lips met mine and I sighed melting against her. My arms snaked around her waist as hers draped across my shoulders. The kiss was warm and sweet, it made my heart flutter with excitement. All to quick she pulled back and smiled at me. "Let's get inside before the Tweebs send out a search party."

She grabbed my hand tugging me into the dorm. We took our time walking towards our rooms. we reached my room first and she stood there for a second staring at me before leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine in a chaste goodnight kiss that took my breath away.

"Night White Girl. Thanks for the date." She said with a grin and sauntered off down the hall leaving me grinning like an idiot. I reached out with my mind and yelled at the twins.

 _You're right. I like her. We went on a date. She kissed me. I'm dead._

I rushed into my room and started stripping my clothes off when the screaming in my head started. I smiled at my friends excitement.

 _Good Night Tweebs._

 _Tweebs?_ Their voices resounded in my head the confusion and annoyance dripping from them made me giggle as I crawled into bed completely forgetting to call Grandma. This new life of mine was turning out to be better than I ever thought it could be.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter guys! But just I couldn't wait to start expanding on Kramisha and Georgia's relationship! I've got big plans for our girls! We shall see where they go from here!**


	4. Chapter 4

I blew on the cup of tea in my hands ignoring Kramisha's giggling as she played with her new camera. I glanced up at her and heard the click of the shutter followed my her giggling.

"Really Kramisha?" I said grimacing as she hopped up from her seat at my desk and plopped down next to me presenting showing the picture she had taken. My lips were pursed to blow on my tea, annoyance obvious in my eyes. She smiled gently and leaned closer to me.

"What white girl? I can't take a picture of a pretty girl?" I rolled my eyes and leaned forward giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Not when I'm trying to enjoy my tea in peace." She laughed and laid down with her head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair as she fiddled with her camera. She sighed softly as my fingernails raked against her scalp. I took a gulp of my tea before sitting it down on the bedside table. "We need to get dressed Kramisha. Parent Visit starts in like an hour. I haven't seen my parents since I left for Oklahoma."

"One more kiss. Come on white girl you know you like kissing me." She had sat up and was straddling me with her arms wrapped around my neck. My hands found her hips squeezing lightly as a smile formed on my face.

"Of course I like kissing you dorkface." She smirked and slowly pressed her lips to mine, I sighed softly and her tongue plunged into my mouth surprising me entirely. My hands slid from her hips down to her butt squeezing lightly making her jump slightly before groaning.

My heart pounded in my chest as we started our hot and heavy make out session. How did I get so lucky that this sexy girl wanted me? I was ripped from my thoughts as Kramisha's hand slid under my shirt. Her hand moved slowly, cool fingers brushing my flushed skin asking for my permission. Pulling back I gave her a quick kiss. She pulled back looking at me cautiously before I just smiled.

"Maybe later, okay? I'm just not ready." She smiled before nodding.

"White girl it's okay, We got tons of time for all that." She climbed off me pulled me off my bed wrapping her arms around my waist. My heart fluttered as she kissed me gently. "I'll be back in a bit, see you soon white girl."

I watched as she left my room not sure how to feel about what just happened. I liked Kramisha, I liked her a lot, but was I ready to go that far? Hell I didn't know what on earth was going on between us. Were we together? Were we friends that happened to kiss a lot? Ugh goddess what was going on with us! I huffed running my fingers through my hair before going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth.

 _Hey Cowgirl! You almost ready?_ Erin's voice floated through my mind making me jump.

 _Not yet. Kramisha just left, I'm getting ready now._

 _Ohhhhh! How was that? Sexy and steamy? Awkward and weird?_

 _Confusing and frustrating._

 _Wanna talk about it?_

 _Not really, maybe when I've got some stuff figured out._ I ignored her after that and got dressed pulling one of my uniform sweaters over my tank top. I pull off my sweats and pad into the bedroom to search for my skinny jeans. I jump when the door opens revealing Kramisha. She stares at me for a moment before slipping into the room before closing the door. She leans against the door staring at me, my cheeks are flushed beyond belief with embarrassment. I stood in the middle of the room with the only thing covering my lady bits being a pair of hello kitty panties.

"Nice undies white girl. Very sexy." She said smirking. I rolled my eyes and rushed to get my jeans on, very aware of her eyes on my butt as I wiggled into them. Sitting on my bed I tugged my converse onto my feet before standing up and moving towards Kramisha. She pulled me into a hug leaning her forehead against mine. "You know I was just teasin' white girl. We all got comfy undies."

I giggled at her making her smile brightly. She kissed me quickly before stepping back and grabbing my hand.

"Let's go! I'm ready to meet this famous grandma of yours." I laughed as we left the room running into the Twins on the way out. They grinned at me and started their incessant Twin babble as we made our way to the auditorium. As we entered the building Shaunee and Erin disappeared into the crowd I searched the crowd for Grandma and grinned when my eyes landed on her. She stood near the buffet table holding a lavender plant in a white pot between her weathered hands.

"There's Grandma!" I said grinning brightly and dragging her towards Grandma. She laughed at my excitement as I towed her through the crowd. "Grandma!"

She looked for my voice a wide smile spreading across her face when her eyes landed on me. I released Kramisha's hand and launched myself at Grandma wrapping her in a tight hug, trying to avoid smashing the lavender plant she held. She laughed in my ear wrapping an arm around me.

"Oh Georgia I missed you so my sweet child." She pulled back and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Grandma I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I. Who is this Georgia?" She asked smiling at Kramisha.

"This is Kramisha. My um friend that I told you about." She nodded lightly.

"Then this," She said holding up the lavender plant in her hands, "Belongs to you my dear."

Kramisha smiled lightly and stepped forward taking the plant from her.

"Thank you Mrs. Redbird. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Kramisha, but please, call me Grandma. Mrs. Redbird makes me sound old."

"Yes ma'am." She said laughing. She stepped forward and kissed grandma on the cheek before turning to me. "I have to go find my parents White Girl. I'll see you later doll face."

She pecks me lightly on the lips and hurries off to find her parents cradling the lavender plant against her chest like a baby. I look at Grandma and she smiles at me brightly.

"She seems wonderful dear." She looped her arm through mine and I led her around the room to search for my parents. I caught sight of my mom's curly blonde hair through the crowd and pull grandma towards her.

"Mom!" I called tears brimming in my eyes as she turned towards me a smile breaking out across her face. She runs towards me and I untangle myself from Grandma colliding with my mom tears pouring down our faces.

"Oh Georgie I've missed you so much baby girl." I pulled back and she wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked and she smiled.

"He was right with me until I saw you." I peeked over her shoulder and saw my father's large frame moving through the crowd. I wiggled out of my mom's hold and launched myself at my dad. He laughed catching me in his arms and spinning me around. He sat me back on the ground and leaned down kissing my forehead.

"There's my baby. We missed you darlin."

"Oh daddy I missed you too!" I hugged him tightly wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Mom, Daddy this is my Grandma Redbird." I said turning to motion to Grandma. They looked her up and down before speaking.

"Georgia has told us so much about you." Mom said offering her hand to Grandma with a smile.

"The same with you." Grandma held mom's hand with both of hers for a moment as tears swelled in her eyes. "I want to thank you. You have done such an amazing job raising such an incredible young woman. I am so thankful that she came searching. Ever since she was born I have prayed that she had a loving home and I am so thankful she did."

Mom was smiling softly and placed her other hand on top of grandma's.

"She was a blessing to us. We love her beyond belief."

I stand next to my dad watching as they got to know one another with a smile on my face. I jumped when lips pressed against my cheek and arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Turning my head I grinned when I was met with Kramisha's brown eyes. She stepped up beside me and grabbed my hand.

"My parent's had to split. My gramma is in the hospital and they gotta get back." I nodded and looked over at my dad who's eyes were locked on our hands that were interlocked between us.

"Who is this?" Dad asked lightly crossing his arms.

"Dad this is Kramisha. Kramisha this is my dad Brad Baker." She smiled holding out her hand to him and he just looked at it before looking at me. My eyebrows scrunched together as I stared at him in shock. My dad was never rude.

"What is she to you?" He asked quickly and my mouth dropped open.

"Why does it matter?" I whispered stepping closer to Kramisha who wrapped an arm around my waist protectively.

"It matters because I didn't raise you like that young lady." He snapped gaining my mother's attention.

"What's going on Brad? Honey?" Her eyes wandered to me and her eyes widened. I could feel Kramisha's anger radiating off of her in response to their behavior. "Georgia who is this?"

"I'm Kramisha. I'm kind of dating your daughter." She said as respectfully as she could. She squeezed my hip reassuringly as my mother stared at us. My mother laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry I'm confused. You're kind of dating my daughter? You must be joking. Georgia doesn't even like girls."

"Mom, I've always liked girls, I'm bi," tears were pooling in my eyes making them sting, "I've told you both and you just ignored it. You just ignored me and so I stopped trying to tell you."

"We raised you right Georgia Baker. We raised you in a traditional home. You know what's right young lady. You're just confused." Dad had his arm around mom and he was puffed up with anger.

"I'm not confused." I whisper and my mom's anger is almost palpable.

"Do not back talk your father Georgia Elaine. We've been over this, I thought we'd gotten past it. You know how we feel about this. You are nothing but straight."

"What about how she feels?" Kramisha snapped. "What about how Georgia feels? She's tried to open up to you and you shut her down. That's bullshit."

"This is a family matter young lady. Obviously your mother didn't raise you with any manners. Don't intrude." My mom snapped.

"Do not bring my Momma into this. This," She said motioning between my parents and I ," Is about this girl. She's amazing and you're making her feel like shit because she likes vagina too."

My mother gasped in response to her bluntness and my father stepped forward.

"You'd better leave us to talk to our daughter. This is none of your business."

"It is mine." Grandma said finally speaking up. The fury in her eyes was evident as she stepped up to stare into my father's eyes. "I don't know what kind of parent's would ignore the happiness of their child. She is my grandchild and I refuse to allow you to make her hate herself because of her sexual orientation."

"Look, we appreciate you want something to do with Georgia but right now is not a good time."

"It is a good time young man. That girl is your child. When you adopted her you made a vow to love her unconditionally and without fail. If you can't accept that these two girls make each other happy I have no use for you." She turned and stood beside me taking my hand as Kramisha rubbed her thumb against my hip comfortingly. I could see my father hitting his breaking point as his face turns red.

"LOOK SHE IS OUR DAUGHTER AND WE ARE GOING TO SPEA-"

"If you continue screaming at my fledglings you will be escorted off of this campus and not welcomed back." Neferet's voice actually sent relief through me as she stepped up beside us placing a hand on Kramisha's shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am the High Priestess of this house of night and I will not tolerate you screaming at my fledglings. Especially over the fact that your daughter has decided she likes women."

"This is not-"

"It is my business. Now you can leave, or you can be escorted out." I stared at my parents with tears in my eyes they glared at Neferet for a moment before turning their gaze on me.

"When you come to your senses give us a call." Dad muttered and turned away from me heading for the door. A sob escaped my mouth and my mother faltered.

"Momma please." I whimpered and she shook her head before following after my father. Seeing my mother turn her back on me was the straw that broke the camels back I started sobbing uncontrollably. Kramisha pulls me against her roughly wrapping her arms around me tightly. My arms lock around her neck and I bury my face in her neck as I cough and sob.

"Kramisha get her back to her room. Sylvia you are welcome to stay with her for a little while until she has calmed down." Neferet's words were a blur as my tears soaked through Kramisha's shirt.

"I got you Doll Face, I got you. Come on lets get you back to the dorms." Kramisha whispers in my ear rubbing my back with her hand as she tries to comfort me.

" u-we-tsi a-ge-ya come on, let's go. You need rest." I let them lead me away clinging to Kramisha as she whispered sweet nothings to me.

"Doll face call water to you, ask your element to comfort you." She whispered.

"Water, please." I whimpered and my element swirled around me a comforting wave washing over me. Kramisha gasped as water enveloped us, the smell of a spring thunderstorm flooding our senses. I closed in on myself as they led me along my heart aching at my parent's betrayal. I'm their daughter, how could they do this to me? How could they just walk away? How could they do that to me? Before I knew it I was being pushed into my bed and wrapped in a warm blanket. The words of my grandma drifted to me through my haze.

"I'm going to go home to pray and smudge. She needs you right now Kramisha, stay with her my dear. Take care of our girl. Call me if you need anything u-we-tsi a-ge-ya."

"What does that mean Gramma?"

"It means daughter in the language of my people."

"I'll take care of her. I promise."

"I believe you. Goodbye dear." I heard the door open and close quietly.

"Georgie, I'm here for you." I heard Kramisha whisper. I held the blanket open and motioned for her to crawl into the bed with me. She climbed over me and slid into bed behind me pulling me against her chest as I dropped the blanket over us. "I'm not going anywhere white girl. You're stuck with me."

She pressed her lips against the back of my neck making me shiver lightly.

"Go to sleep doll face." I just nodded and closed my eyes leaving my mind blank. Today was too much for me and I just couldn't face anymore today.

 _I stood by the ocean under the moon staring up at the night sky, the ocean spray caressing my face._

 _"Georgia" I turned around to see a beautiful woman sitting on a large rock in the sand. Moving closer I looked her over. Her long dark hair hung to her waist and her pale skin looked like it was glowing in the moonlight. Realization flooded through me and I walked faster._

 _"Nyx." I whispered and she smiled at me and opened her arms. I flung myself into them sighing happily as she wrapped her arms around me._

 _"My child you are loved. You are precious to me, remember that."_

 _"Why did you give me these gifts?" I whisper pulling back to look up at her face._

 _"You will understand one day my daughter, for now enjoy your new life." I nod slowly and she kisses me on the forehead lightly. "I will be watching over you my love."_

 _And with that I faded into darkness._


End file.
